Ten Years Have Passed
by Seiji Kawazu
Summary: Sampung taon na rin ang nakalipas. Naghiwahiwalay na ng landas ang mga SEED party members. Ano kaya ang mangyayari kung ang dating mga magkakaibigan ay magkitang muli? Anu ano kayang mga landas ang kanilang mga tinahak?


O ayan. Antagal tagal ko na dito sa FanFiction pero wala pa rin akong nasisimulang story. Kaya't heto, for the sake of having one ay gagawa muna ako ng isang storyang hango sa aking kinalakihang linggwahe, Tagalog (ay, dialect lang pala un...) 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

**Prologue:** Sampung taon na rin ang nakalipas nang nagkahiwa-hiwalay ang SEED party members. Lahat ng mga kilala nating bida ay pawang pumili na ng kanilang mga landas.

* * *

Pagkatapos ng ilang oras ng pagtatago sa ulap ay muli na namang nagpakita ang araw sa kalangitan. Nagsitilaok na ang mga chocobos na pawang gumising sa lahat ng mga natutulog sa Esthar City. At nagsimula na rin ang pagtunog ng wallclock sa bahay nina Selphie.

_"Ding!"_

_"Ding!"_

_"Ding!"_

_"Ding!"_

_"Ding!"_

_"Ding!"_

_"Ding!"_

"Hay... umaga na pala." Sabay na paghikab ni Selphie. At tulad ng dati na niyang mga routines ay tiningnan niya kung anong oras na. Nang mamataan ang orasan ay biglang nagising ang kanyang diwa.

"Seven 'o clock na? Aba! Late na si Seifie sa eskwela!" Agad siyang tumayo at pinuntahan ang kwarto na pawang katabi lamang ng kanya. Nang bumukas ang mala-sliding effect na pintuan ng kwarto ni Seifie ay nanlaki ang mata ni Selphie. It is like her orbs got out from their orbits.

"Eow po mama! Antagal niyo naman pong gumising... kanina pa po ako dito naghihintay..." Angal ng babaeng paslit.

Nang maulinagan ang sinabi ng bata'y nakadama si Selphie ng relief deep inside her sa pagkagulat na bihis na kaagad ang paslit. Dati kasi'y lagi niya itong ginigising ng maaga ngunit nala-late pa rin ito sa eskwela. At nagulat din siya na ito'y nakaayos na. Ang buhok ay sadyang mahaba na halos umabot na sa baiwang at ang mga mata'y kumikislap na kulay green. Dito'y nakadama siya ng pagmamalaki sa kanyang inaalagaang bata. Pero clarifications lang a, si Seifie ay hindi anak ni Selphie. Foster mother lamang siya nito.

At yun nga, talagang gumaan ang loob ni Selphie sa pinakitang pagkukusa ng paslit. Kaya naman naisipan niyang magbigay ng isang treat.

"Gusto mo bili tayo ng taho? Paborito mo yun diba? Treat ko na lang yun sa'yo. Seven thirty pa naman ang simula ng klase nio. Saka tungkol lang naman sa casting magic ang 1st class nio e. Turuan nalang kita dun, at least bihasa na ako dun." kanyang malaki. "Saka alam mo ba, nakahanap na rin ako ng trabaho! Isa na rin akong mentor dun sa pinapasukan mong school. Magics din ang propesyon ko dun! O dba sosyal?"

"Wow... ansaya naman!" ang masayang sagot ni Seifie.

At sila'y umalis sa bahay na parehong masaya at buhay ang loob. Napakagandang simula para sa isang exhausting na araw na tiyak ay sasalubong sa dalawa.

--------------------

Habang nasa daan ay naghanap ang dalawa ng Taho booth sa paligid. Hinahanap kasi nila yung lagi nilang binibilhan ng taho. At nang masilayan ang hinahanap ay agad agad na tumakbo ang dalawa patungo sa booth na iyon.

"Dalawang taho nga po Manong."

"Aba chige! Tulad din ba ng dating maraming arnibal?"

"Opo manong. At wala akong pakialam sa diabetes. I love sweats!"

Naglagay lamang ang tindero ng taho ng dalawang basong plastik. Matapos magpipindot ng mga buttons sa isang automated machine ay agad narinig ang muffling ng makina. In an instant ay lumabas ang taho na may ice cream float pa sa tuktok.

"O heto na. Hayaan mo, mababa lang ang contents ng sugar sa ice cream na iyan. 'There's no sugar!' wakekek!"

"Salamat talaga manong!" sagot ni Selphie habang inaabot ang card na pawang medium of exchange sa buong Midgard. Nang i-slide niya ang card sa Gil Automated Transaction Machine ay agad na pinuri si Selphie;

"Andami mo pa ring pera. Hindi ko na mabilang ang number ng digits!"

"Napulot ko lang iyan sa tabi-tabi. Alam niyo naman po, dati po akong isang adventurer. Nalibot ko na nga ang buong Midgard e! ehehe.." Pahumble effect na sagot ni Selphie. "Sige po manong. Ang sarap ng taho no?"

"O siya! Ika'y humayo na't mag seseven thirty na!" sagot ni manong.

"Uhm... manong, may itatanong lang sana ako..." Selphie stammered.

"Ano yun?" tanong ng manong with confusion.

"Ang tagal ko na pong bumibili ng taho sa inyo pero 'di ko pa rin alam ang pangalan niyo... ano po ba name ninyo manong?" sabay na sagot ni Selphie.

"Hota"

"Ow... Manong Hota. Kaya pala taho ang napili ninyong business. Now I got the idea!" ani Selphie.

"Ang totoo niyan..." ang pautal na sagot ni Manong Hota. "Mas malalim pa diyan ang dahilang kung bakit ito ang napili kong hanapbuhay."

At dito nagsimulang magkwento si Manong Hota ng kanyang mala-telenobelang istorya.

--------------------

"Dati akong naninirahan sa Delling City."

"Ow... napuntahan ko na rin yun! Diba malapit lang po iyon sa Galbadia Garden?" ani Selphie.

"Oo, tama ka diyan. At isa ang Galbadia sa mga dahilan ng kasawian ng aking tatay. Noon kasing mga oras na nagkakagulo sa Galbadia ay maraming mga tao ang napagbintangan sa mga salang hindi naman talaga nila ginawa. At isa ang aking tatay sa mga napagbintangan. Habang siya'y nagtitinda ng taho sa iskinita ng Delling City ay tinamaan siya ng bala ng baril sa ulo. Kakadepress nga e... Alam mo yun, It's hard to say goodbye to someone you're not ready to let go. It's like peer pressure. And that's what I hate most. Pero ganun talaga ang buhay, kailangan mong sumabay sa agos nito. Kaya nga pilit kong kinalimutan ang masalimuot na nakaraan at nagpatuloy sa agos ng buhay."

"A... ganun po ba iyon? Talaga naman palang nakalulungkot ang mala-telenobelang storya ninyo Manong Hota. So... anong connect?"

"E kasi naman hindi mo pa ako pinapatapos!" Pagalit na reply ng manong. Pero siyempre, he didn't mean na pagtaasan ng boses ang dalaga. Meanwhile, tinuloy niya ang kanyang story...

"So ayun nga. Sampung taon gulang lamang ako noong mamatay ang aking tatay. Ang nanay ko ang nagpatuloy ng business na galing pa sa kanunu-nunuan pa ng tatay ko. Simple man ang propesyon namin, binuhos pa rin ni nanay ang kanyang dedikasyon sa paggawa ng mga taho. Kundi mo naitatanong, siya ang nagpauso ng paglalagay ng iba't-ibang klase ng toppings sa taho. Ang lame naman kasi kung puro arnibal at sago lang ang nilalagay. Kaya utang ng buong Midgard sa aking nanay ang foundation ng modern taho! Kundi dahil sa kanya, hindi uunlad ang industriya ng taho! Sa kasamaang palad, nang ako'y tumuntong sa edad na 19 ay nagkasakit siya. Meaningococcal meningitis."

_"Aba, sosyal ang manong na ito. Alam talaga niya ang scientific name nung disease!"_ bulong ni Selphie sa sarili.

"So ayun nga. She died at the age of 46. Kung tutuusin, maaga pa nga iyon." he gasped.

"Hmm... and then?"

"Noong ako'y 22 years old na, may nakilala akong magandang dilag. She's very attracting physically, mentally, emotionally... socially, lahat! She possessed those brown hazel eyes that matched her porcelain white cheeks. Her hair was a straight black running through her waist. And her scent... its like 'wow'. At bukod pa doon, napakathoughtful and caring pa niya! Halos lahat nasa kanya na. Halos perpekto na ang lahat. Akala ko lahat ay nasa akin na. Pero may isang bagay na sadyang ipinagkait sa amin ng tadhana... ang oras."

"ooohh... nakakaiyak naman. Feeling ko nakakadepress yung susunod na part..." Selphie said sadly. She felt pity for the taho vendor.

"Tama ka diyan. Noong kasagsagan ng digmaan sa pagitan ng Esthar at Galbadia ay nagtungo kaming Esthar dahil sa galit na ako sa Galbadia. Nagtungo kami sa Esthar capital upang kami'y makakuha ng supreme protection. Pero hindi rin kami pinalad. Isa si Sayako, yung minamahal ko, sa mga tinamaan ng bala sa bandang tadyang. Itinakbo ko siya noon sa ospital ngunit sabi niya, huli na daw ang lahat. Hindi ko nga alam kung ano ang pumasok sa isip ko at..."

"Ano po yun manong?" tanong ni Selphie.

"Gumawa ako ng taho with full dedication. Dugo't pawis ang aking ibinuhos magawa lamang ang pinakamasarap na taho para sa aking minamahal. Bago siya mamatay ay pinainom ko sa kanya ang pinakamasarap na taho sa buong mundo. And after that... at the top of my lungs in my arms, she died... she died!"

"sob... sob... kakalungkot naman..." sagot ni Selphie as tears ran down through her cheeks.

"Nang mamatay siya, ipinangako ko sa aking sarili na ibubuhos ko ang aking dedication to serve people of Midgard with taho. I will ensure that everyone will taste the most delicious taho they've ever tasted!"

"Hay... ang lungkot naman pala talaga ng mala-telenobelang storya ninyo Manong Hota. Iba ngang talaga ang tadhana. Nagagawa nila ang lahat. Hay..." wondered Selphie. "Ang swerte ko naman at naging suki ko kayo sa taho. Hindi lamang ang sarap ng taho ang nakukuha ko sa inyo kundi pati mga aral na maari kong matutunan sa aking pagtahak sa landas ng buhay."

"Uhmm... mama... seven twenty nine na po... baka ma-late na po ako." Sabat ni Seifie.

"Ay oo nga pla! Sige po manong, salamat po sa lahat... SALAMAT PO MANONG!" sigaw ni Selphie while hobbling towards the Esthar Garden. She waved her hands as a sign of thankfulness for everything he shared.

"Marami ring salamat! Bili ka ulit!" Manong replied, waving her hands freely in the air.

--------------------

Nang makarating si Selphie at Seifie sa Esthar Garden ay agad silang sumakay sa elevator papunta sa classroom ni Seifie upang siya'y ihatid. Compared to other elevators, ito'y para na ring transportation vehicle dahil pwede itong gumalaw in all motions: forward, backward, upward and downward. The elevator was set in a tunnel that has designated stations. Just think of an improved LRT.

"Hay... ang bagal naman ng elavator na ito!" she said. For sometime, the eyes of the mother-daughter figure were roaming around the elevator. Then, may option buttons na nakita si Selphie.

"Adjust Speed"

At the Adjust Speed option she saw numbers which would designate the speed of the elevator. The rate of speeds can be adjusted from 1-10. The normal speed was five pero dahil nga sa nagmamadali ang dalawa ay pinindot niya sa maximum speed, not realizing na malapit na pala sila sa paroroonan. Kaya't nang bumukas ang pintuan ng elevator ay tumalsik ang dalawa forwardly.

"Ouch... ang sakit naman..." angal ni Selphie. She was completely facing the floor. For a while, she was absolutely mental blocked by the happening. When she came back to her senses...

"WAAAH! Asan na si Seifie!" she shouted.

When she lifted her head, she saw a reflection from the marble floor. A reflection of a man walking through her. He wore a very formal and neat white polo shirt, which was tucked out, and a shiny black pants. She slowly lifted her head and then, she saw the hands of the man lending his hands for her.

"Need help?" the man asked with his trademark smirk. On his arms she saw Seifie smiling blinkingly through her.

_"Wow... English-speaking ang lolo mo..."_ sabi niya sa kanyang sarili.

Dahil sa sobrang sabik ay tinanggap niya agad ang alok na tulong at nagpasalamat sa lalaki. Nang makita ang itsura ng lalaking ito'y...

"Sandali... namumukhaan kita a... Diba kaw si... Seifer!" Selphie said shockingly.

"Selphie! Kaw pala iyan. Tagal na rin nating 'di nagkikita a."

_"Wow... ang formal naman ng dating niya. Mula noong naging crush ko siya'y ang arogante niyang kumilos. At ngayon... WAAAH! I'm falling deeply in love for him! Grabe na toh!"_ she said to herself.

"Oo nga e... at pansin ko lang, hindi ka na masyadong arogante. So ano ang meron at naparito ka?"

"May hinatid lang ako" sagot ni Seifer habang binababa niya si Seifie. For a while naging tahimik ang paligid. Selphie's eyes were fixed on the green orbs that were possessed by the guy. At the other side, Seifer was looking at Seifie, which was just beside Selphie.

"Ang cute naman ng anak mo... I think..."

"Think what?" Selphie asked in confusion

"I think she's cute... I like her... I think I'm falling... in love..." he stammered.

_"Huwat! Papatulan ba niya ang batang ito! WAAAAHHH! Ang batang ito na aking inampon... ang magiging hadlang sa aking nadaramang pag -ibig sa lalaking nasa harapan ko ngayon! O Diyos ko!"_ she said to herself.

---------------

**A/N:** At yun nga ang end of chapter one. Read and Review. Pasensya na talaga sa mga OOOOOcness! Wakekek! Marami pang mga kabangagan na magaganap.


End file.
